far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Equipment
This is a collection of supplemental special equipment based on the Stars Without Number Revised Edition rules. All equipment has been generated by and for the factions of Acheron Rho. For Genesys conversions of SWN equipment and fan-made items see Equipment: Genesys. Combat Equipment Armor Descriptions: Place for detailed descriptions here. Ranged Weapons Descriptions: The Briefcase Powered by a type A power cell, this quiet and unassuming briefcase hides a special ability. It has a standard amount of internal pockets, communications gear, and charging accessories but when used as a weapon heat-seeking rockets engage propelling the briefcase at a target before setting off grenade-like explosives. The briefcase and its contents survive the detonation but it needs to be reloaded with new explosives after each use. Use the rules of throwing a grenade and then add a +1 to the roll for the guided rockets. The briefcase can also store up to 5 stabilized explosives that can survive a blast. Melee Weapons Descriptions: Place for detailed descriptions here. Heavy Weapons Descriptions: Place for detailed descriptions here. General Equipment Ammo and Power Descriptions: Place for detailed descriptions here. Communications Descriptions: Standard Wristwatch The Standard Wrist Watch embeds standard comm pad communication protocols to connect to existing communication networks. When TL4 comm networks are unavailable the Wrist Watch uses Field Radio for communication methods. Communication takes place over the Margin Scheme. Quantum Wristwatch This TL5 variant of the Wristwatch allows for encrypted communication among the top tier positions of the Margin Scheme. Computing Gear Descriptions: Place for detailed descriptions here. Field Equipment Descriptions: Photon refractor goggles are capable of detection of photonic fields projected by holographic emitters. By filtering the phased frequencies of light, the user can see through holograms and detect the location of hidden holographic emitters. Sounds or forcefields emitted by advanced holograms are not broken. Pharmaceuticals Descriptions: Place for detailed descriptions here. Vehicles Descriptions: Place for detailed descriptions here. Drones Descriptions: Place for detailed descriptions here. Drone Fittings Descriptions: Place for detailed descriptions here. Cyberware Descriptions: The Grey Eyes: 'Eridanii Implants that provide a bonus to trade by connecting the user to DELPHI 'The Grey Eyes are House Eridanus implants created in conjunction with House Triangulum that allow Quants, Quantesses, and other Eridanii nobles the ability to collect information for Data Eduction, Lineation, and Predictive HEX Informatics (DELPHI) out in the world. Equally, some information can be retrieved from DELPHI so long as the Grey Eye user is within the same system as a DELPHI mainframe emplacement. Starship Equipment Hulls Descriptions: Place for detailed descriptions here. Fittings Descriptions: The Holographic Training Room '''is a small room equipped with holographic projectors, forcefield generators, and VI cores. The room allows to run short training sessions to prepare for specific scenarios. This grants a +1 preparation bonus if the simulated scenario comes to fruition. For example, surgery simulations for doctors or flight simulations for pilots. Additionally the training room allows to advance academic skills up to skill level 2 without the need to visit and pay a teacher. Defenses '''Descriptions: Place for detailed descriptions here. Weaponry Descriptions: Place for detailed descriptions here. Mech Equipment Mech Loadouts Descriptions: TPM Brouyer: Standard uparmoured lumberjack mech of the Tiberian Planetary Militia TPM Èrbisid: Light anti-personnel mech of the TPM equipped with caustic herbicides TPM Brouyer: The standard light shock frame of The Tiberian Planetary Militia is easily and quickly equipped with anti-vehicle lasers to combat orbital drop-ships and other landing forces. They are armed with trusty chainsaws and vibro-axes capable of felling both trees and enemy mechs. Like all Tiberian mechs, bridging laminates allow these mechs to navigate muddy slopes and boggy terrain. TPM Èrbisid: Specialized light shock mechs whose primary function is clearing out Tiber's lush jungle underbrush with rapidly acting caustic herbicide, but are equally effective against ground troops. Augmenting the cone of chemical spray, light lasers extend their effective engagement range. Like all Tiberian mechs, bridging laminates allow these mechs to navigate muddy slopes and boggy terrain. Hulls Descriptions: Place for detailed descriptions here. Fittings Descriptions: Place for detailed descriptions here. Defenses Descriptions: Place for detailed descriptions here. Weaponry Descriptions: Place for detailed descriptions here. Artefacts A space for artefacts discovered in Acheron Rho. Category:Equipment Category:Rules supplement